nrddfandomcom-20200213-history
Madison
Madison is a recurring character on Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. She is an enemy of the Harper quads because she shows off that she's better than them at everything. Madison is portrayed by Jessica Belkin. Personality Madison is "good" at pretty much everything,9Though She tends to Over- Exaggerate a lot) From fashion, to academics, to fashion, And she is not afraid to remind people that she is "better" than them using her iconic "buuuuut..." that she uses to one-up people. The quads call her "the but-er." She likes judging people but doesn't care what other people think about her. History Season 2 No Ifs, Ands, or But-ers Madison is first seen in No Ifs, Ands, or But-ers when she makes fun of the quads' garage. The quads see her approaching and instantly become uncomfortable because she is always but-ing and one-upping them. She makes fun of Dawn's sweater because it's not real leather and makes fun of Ricky's 100% grade because she got 101%. She offers to tutor Ricky, but... she doesn't want to hang out in their garage. Feeling pressured to top Madison, the quads make fake promises of how cool The Garage is. They promise her breakfast, music and even a multi-device charging station. The quadruplets go through a lot of trouble to make the garage and the meals as appealing as possible for Madison. The following day, Madison comes over for the breakfast and is surprised that it beat her expectations. She has nothing to complain about, so she decides to one-up them. The following weekend, Madison throws an All-Day Breakfast at her garage and invites all of the Quad's friends. To top Madison, the Quads bring Terry the Bull (mechanical bull) to the garage. The kids are impressed again but due to electrical malfunction, the bull crushes through the wall, getting the Quads in trouble. Madison tries to make fun of them but Dawn stands up to her and says that they don't care if she keeps one-upping them. They're tired of competing with her. Madison agrees there's probably some lesson in there for her too but... she doesn't care. She then walks out. Quaddy-Shack Madison comes to "Get Sporty" to make fun of Tom's new mini-golf course and also to judge people. When the rest of The Quad refuse to take golf seriously, Ricky gets tempted by Madison to join her golf team. Dawn, Nicky and Dicky are upset about losing Ricky to Madison and therefore plan to compete against Madison's team, despite their lack of skills. During the game, Ricky notices Madison cheating by moving the golf ball with her foot. He asks her about it but Madison silences him. After the quads lose the game, Ricky stands up for them against Madison and says she'd rather play with people who respect the game. Squishy Paws, helps Dawn's ball go in and when Madison tries to point it out, Ricky silences her back. Season 3 One Quadzy Summer Dawn is the head of entertainment at Boulderly Hills Country Club Kids Only Beach Club (BHCC KOBC). When she finds out that Dawn and Mae are working at the country club, she comes over to make fun of them for not being members. Tori, Dawn's manager says that Madison scares her and makes her very nervous. When Madison's assistant quits, no one else wants to work for her. So, Tori assigns Dawn to be Madison's new assistant. Dawn's brothers laugh at her for having to work for Madison. Madison makes Dawn's work a nightmare. However, when the Harper Quads see Dylan (a boy who was flirting with Dawn) flirting with Madison, Dawn realizes that Dylan is playing both of them. She says that even though she hates Madison, she's going to tell her the truth so that she can enjoy her summer without being taken advantage of by a lying jerk. Madison and Dawn work together to catch Dylan. They confront him for by being a lying cheater and throw him into a bunch of lobsters. Madison thanks Dawn for telling her the truth, b-u-u-u-u-u-t, they agree that they're still not friends. Episode Appearances * No Ifs, Ands, or But-ers * Quaddy-Shack * One Quadzy Summer Trivia * Madison is someone who uses her greed to One Up people to trick people into praising her or giving her a etter grade. Category:Villians Category:Females Category:Recurring characters Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Bullies